


Magic School for Pokemon Trainers

by AriadneEurydice, CaptainParisStarr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written with CaptainParisStarr!!! Ash and Co. Attend another year at Hogwarts!!! I'll be writing the even and she'll be writing the odds until we come to a conclusion with this story! I accidentally added someone as a co-author???? I'm v sorry!!!! Just, unmake yourself as an author please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://anime.adult-fanfiction.org/authors.php?no=1296950246 
> 
> Check out her stories here!!

“Ready for the first day of school, Ashy-boy?” Gary sneered at Ash as they boarded the train together to head back to Hogwarts for their fifth year.

 “As ready as I ever am.” Ash was about to say more when a young blond girl bumped into him from behind.

_“Brother you're too slow! We'll miss the train!”_

 “Bonnie! Wait up!” Clemont panted as he finally caught up to her. Since Clemont was a year behind Ash, they only knew each other slightly and had never really spoken to one another.

 “This is your sister, huh? She looks like a handful.” Ash laughed as Bonnie raced around him to board the train.

 “Yes, that's Bonnie.” Clemont greeted Ash and Gary with a smile as he too boarded the train in search of his sister.

 Then Ash was grabbed from behind as Gary turned to head down the central aisle of the train to find his own friends to sit with. A warm pair of lips ghosted over the back of his neck and Ash knew who it was without having to turn around.

 “Paul, not in public! How many times do I have to tell you that?” Ash twisted away and without waiting for an answer planted himself in a seat in the nearest compartment, with Paul's laughter ringing in his ears as Paul also left to find his own friends to hang out with.

 “What was that about?” Chili asked, grinning at him. Though the brothers were in different houses, they always travelled together, and Ash hung out with them from time to time despite the fact that they were two years ahead of him.

 “Just my ex being a little clingy like we never broke up.” Ash lied. “How was your break?”

 Pikachu jumped down from where he had been lounging on Ash's head to join the Elemental Monkeys on the floor and catch up with them as Cilan began talking about all the different restaurants they had been to over the summer and before Ash knew it they were leaving Platform 9 3/4 to return once more to Hogwarts.

* * *

Cilan didn't stop talking until a knock on the door interrupted them and the lady with the snack cart asked them what they wanted.

 “Ah yes we would like... Ash, would you like anything?” Cress asked casually as his brothers ordered.

 “Grab me whatever.” Ash laughed, knowing full well that he was hungry for something else entirely. Cress nodded and moments later passed Ash a container of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, a Chocolate Froakie, and a Licorice Wand.

 “Ash, I was sitting there!” Cilan complained as he turned back around with his own haul only to find that Ash had scooted over and stolen the window seat.

 “I know but I'm so excited I had to see how close we are getting to Hogwarts.” Ash exclaimed, pushing himself up onto his knees so that his tight jeans perfectly showcased his ass. Wiggling his hips slightly he pressed his face against the glass.

 “Oh, so that's the game that you're playing, is it?” Without warning he was tugged backwards as the blinds were drawn down to cover the window.

 “I'm not playing any game...” He protested, even as he wiggled against the hardness now pressed against his ass.

 “Rumor has it that you are the biggest slut at Hogwarts.” Cress pointed out as Chili pressed himself tighter against Ash's body and Cilan cast a few quick soundproofing spells. All Ash had time to do was widen his eyes innocently before his pants were roughly yanked down and there were three gasps of surprised as the discovery was made that he was not wearing any underwear.

 “Where are your boxers?” Chili asked, arousal thickening his voice.

 “In my trunk... Oh fuck you've got me. The rumors are true; some of them anyway. I am a slut and having to go a whole two months with nothing was brutal, and... OH!” The plug he had been wearing was roughly torn out of him seconds before he was pressed once more against the window.

 Then the pressure against his back and hips was gone, and he had just enough time to twist around to see why before a warm wet mouth claimed his own.

 “I've been waiting for a second chance with you for months now.” Cilan whispered as he broke the kiss to position himself behind Ash and then...

 “Cilan!” Ash screamed the name as the green haired boy sheathed himself to the root inside Ash's tight opening. Dropping one hand down he began jacking himself only to have his hand pushed aside as Cilan's hand closed around him. Once Cilan got to his base though, his ears were filled with breathy laughter. “A ring as well. You're wearing a cock ring as well as a plug. Wow, you must be desperate for sex after all.”

 All Ash could do was moan as his senses were assaulted, and the ring was all that kept him from exploding and ruining the moment.

 “Ever since that day in the Astronomy Tower, I've wanted a second go. A chance to have the control you denied me that day.” Cilan panted into Ash's ear, his pace growing erratic and indicating that he was getting close to cumming.

 It was then that Ash noticed something odd, something he had never seen happen before; Chili's hand was down Cress's pants. The blue haired boy was squirming in his seat as his gorgeous erection was pulled out of his pants and promptly devoured by his red-haired brother.

 A sudden intake of breath from behind Ash indicated that he was not the only one who had seen what the other two brothers were doing. Cilan's thrusts became harder, deeper, as his pace grew even more erratic, and then he stilled as a rush of warmth filled Ash from deep within.

“Cress next.” Cilan whispered into Ash's ear. All Ash could do was nod as he was pushed towards were the blue hair teen was sitting, his eyes screwed shut and his hand clutching at the seat as though he was unable to decide whether to pull Chili closer or push him away.

 At that moment however, the compartment door unexpectedly slid open and Clemont stuck his head inside. “Hey, has anyone seen my Chespin...? Oh! Shit... Sorry...” Freezing, his eyes darted between the four occupants eventually coming to rest on Ash as he spun around to face him, forgetful of his current lack of pants.

Then every ones attention was drawn to Cress as the teen began fucking Chili's mouth forcefully, his eyes wide open now as he stared at Clemont; then he stilled and only Chili's gagging indicated why.

 As soon as Chili pulled back, Cress shoved his cock back into his pants and, pushing past Clemont, fled down the corridor towards the nearest bathroom, zipping up his pants as he ran.

 “Cress! Wait a- Cress!” Worried, Chili sprang to his feet and darted after his brother, not remembering until he felt a sudden gust of cold air that his pants were also unzipped. Pausing, he saw a group of forth and fifth year girls glace over at him, blushing and giggling and he realized that sleeping in and not bothering with underwear wasn't such a good idea after all.

 Not that the girls seemed to mind, and Chili found it oddly arousing to have his cock out in such a public place. He was about to pretend that he didn't notice his wardrobe malfunction when he spied Cynthia heading his way, engaged in conversation with Sycamore. Fortunately, neither was looking his way so he casually turned his back and, ignoring the fact that the girls could still see him, casually tucked himself away again and zipped his pants back up. Then he left before any of the girls had a chance to get their courage up enough to flirt with him.

By the time he finally found Cress again, the train was rapidly approaching Snowpoint City, where the Hogwarts station was located in the neighbourhood of Hogsmeade.

Ash stared after Chili as he raced after Cress, uncertain as to what had just happened. They stayed like that, frozen, for a long moment until Clemont shook himself and began backing out of the compartment.

 “I'm so, so sorry I just wanted to know if you've seen my Chespin...” Then the blond boy was gone, the compartment door sliding shut after him as Cilan blushed and began rearranging his clothes to tuck himself away.

 “Ash, get dressed. I know you love it when other people stare at you, like Clemont was doing just now, but it wouldn't do for a teacher to see you like this.

 Sighing loudly, Ash complied, and reluctantly shoved his erection back into his pants. “I need to get off though.” He muttered, squirming in his seat, then reached for his trunk. “Maybe my school pants will be looser.” As he dug out his school uniform, a ruckus was raised in the outside corridor.

 “Hey, you there, give me back my macarons!”

 “Chespin, Ches-Ches, Chespin!”

 “I think Clemont's Chespin has been found...” Ash laughed as the Witch who pushed the snack trolley chased Chespin past their compartment door.

 Cilan stood up, laughing, and reached for his trunk as well, deciding that he too should change. Then Ash curled up to nap and Cilan to study as the train passed through Sinnoh on its way to Hogwarts.

* * *

_“And last but certainly not least, Miss Bonnie Vallience.”_ The applause was modest as Bonnie approached the Sorting Hat and nervously sat down on the stool as Cynthia then placed the Hat on her head.

 “ _And what have we here? Plenty of courage, and wisdom yes, you are wise for one so young... what was that? Ravenclaw to be with your brother? Hmm... Wise as you are I do not feel that Ravenclaw is the house for you. I sense in you a good heart, and a will to persevere... yes you would thrive in...”_

 “Hufflepuff!” It wasn't until the last word was shouted out loud that Bonnie realized the rest of the conversation had been telepathic, and she slid off the bench and headed to where Cilan was waving for her. As nervous as she was to be in a house other than her brothers, she was still proud to have been sorted into Hufflepuff.

“Another sorting has come to a close; I wish all of our new students a wonderful school year and I ask all of the returning students to look out for those younger than you and help them out as they adapt to the school. I'm sure all of you remember your first few months; getting lost on your way to class, sinking through a trick step... yes it is best if the new students can rely on the older ones and the older ones, don't think that there is nothing the younger cannot teach you. The learning done within these walls is as much student to student as it is student to teacher. Each of you has a gift and unique strengths and weaknesses; it is only when we work together that all obstacles may be overcome.” Then Cynthia stepped aside and let Professor Rowan, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, take the podium.

Rowan had always proved to be a man of few words, and this year was no exception as he to made a short speech about the importance of teamwork and helping others in need. Then he welcomed all the first year students and reminded everyone that should they need to talk to an adult about anything, he was always available, as were the Heads of the Houses.

Then the food appeared on the tables, shocking not a few gasps of awe out of students, and not just from the first years.

 As Ash dug in he leaned towards Chili and whispered; “Is Cress okay?”

 Chili nodded, then quickly shook his head, indicating that he did not wish to discuss it further just then. Not that Ash cared as he was too busy gorging himself on the delicious food, prepped just for them by the schools Mr. Mime's and Mime Jr.'s.

 As the last crumbs of desert disappeared, Rowan stood up once more. “Before I dismiss you for bed, there is one last School Tradition that must be observed. The singing of the School Song. Feel free to choose whatever tune you like as the song has no official tune.”

As one the school began singing along with the words that shot from the tip of Rowan's wand:

 “ _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_ _Teach us something please,_ _Whether we be old and bald_ _Or young with scabby knees,_ _Our heads could do with filling w_ _ith some interesting stuff,_ _For now they're bare and full of air,_ _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_ _So teach us things worth knowing,_ _Bring back what we've forgot,_ _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_ _And learn until our brains all rot.”_

Ash laughed softly as the room fell silent again, amused as he always was at the wording of the song. Then he stood and began herding the new first years towards Chili, who as the seventh year male Prefect was taking charge of seeing everyone safely to Gryffindor Tower.

 “Mr. Ketchum, please come with me.”

 Turning, Ash was surprised to see Professor Sycamore standing directly behind him.

 “What is this about?” He asked as he followed the older man out of the Great Hall and up the stairs towards his office. On the way they passed the janitor, Meowth, muttering as he always did about how messy the school got on the first day back.

“It's about your behaviour on the train. I passed by the compartment you were in when you were talking with Clemont and I must say I was not impressed. Not only were you half naked, but you had swayed three Prefect's into being so as well.” As he spoke, Sycamore closed the door to his office firmly behind Ash and gestured for the boy to take a seat.

“Three?” Ash interrupted, confused as he accepted the offered chair. “I must protest there, as Chili...”

“He was caught later, flashing a gaggle of girls, though perhaps that was unintentional.” Sycamore sat down behind his desk. “However that is beside the point. Rumor has it that you screw around with anyone and everyone male, and that is not a trait we support here at Hogwarts. Do not make me warn you a second time or be forced into telling Rowan or Cynthia about this.”

“No, no of course not.” Ash stood, and walked around the desk, his hips swaying sensually. “I'm sure we can work out an... agreement that will keep this chat between us? Hmm, what do we have here?” Then Ash dropped to his knees in front of the Professor, and before Sycamore could protest, his pants were unzipped and his erection vanished down Ash's throat.


	2. Even - AE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been a wait huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind most of this is slash, there will be more nsfw themes later on in the story.

I left Sycamore's office and made my way to the common room, I sighed as the fat lady closed behind me and I was enveloped in the warmth of our common room. 

"Hey! Where have you been??" Tierno asked, sitting up in the rocking chair, Shauna and Trevor with him. "Chili's been looking for you everywhere!!! I think he's back up in the dorm!" He said, throwing his head in the direction of the stairs.

I nodded quickly, "Thanks T, talk to you later!" I said, waving goodbye to the trio. I stopped just outside of the door. 

I pushed it open to find Chili in my bed, "hey." I said, closing the door behind me as he turned over. 

"Hi.." Chili threw the blanket up and I pulled off my robes and took off my pants- no underwear still. I climbed into bed next to Chili, and he pushed his way into my arms and we lay like that for a while. "How long have you felt this way?" I asked quietly. 

"Dunno- a while I guess, this was my first time acting upon it though." He shrugged as he buried his face in my neck, kissing gently. "I just want to forget it for right now." His hand slipped past my belly button, cupping my balls gently.

"I can help with that." Chili's face came up and I kissed him as he slipped his fingers inside me, Cilan's come still there, making it easier. 

I moaned quietly as he pulled away and grimaced, "You taste like dick." He cracked a grin, "Who was it this time?"

"You say that like- so do you." I pulled away, "Anyway- I'm not in the mood anymore, we have class." I got up and began pulling on my clothes as Chili sighed.

"Later then?" He asked. I shrugged as I picked up my books and left, casting a few cleansing charms. 

* * *

I sat down next to Gary, same place- different class. History of Magic, with Elm. 

I pulled out a quill and began writing as Elm stumbled through the names. I looked up as Gary's hand rested on my leg. "What are you doing?" I looked over at him, making sure to keep quiet. 

"Wanna play firetruck?" He grinned, I gulped and looked around, thankful no one was looking at us- and that Gary had chosen the back desk. 

I could feel my knee go hot under his hand, "Green light." I said, biting my lip as I raised my hand as Professer Elm called my name. 

Gary's hand moved slowly up my thigh, and he nodded and raised his hand as his name was called. "Red light!" I whispered, the thrill of Gary's hand gripping my upper thigh too much for this moment.

"Firetrucks don't stop for red lights." I looked over at Gary as he grinned and then he muttered something and my zipper came undone. Of course, I had known how this would go- I looked down and bit my lip as his thumb traced the ridge of my cock. 

I sat as still as I possibly could as Elm started talking about the beginning of magic and it's discovery. Gary's hand pulled away for a second and I watched as he licked his fingers before he began jerking me off again. 

I desperately tried to pay attention to what Elm was trying to say as Gary moved his hand faster, I could feel him spreading my pre cum around the head with his thumb. My breathing laboured as he moved down and gripped my balls, tugging gently at the skin, rolling them with his fingers. 

I came when he moved back to the shaft, I watched him as he pulled his hand away and up to his mouth and began licking his fingers. 

I zipped myself up and looked over, I knew I had to return the favour. I spent the rest of the period with my hand wrapped around his cock, Gary was stubborn and didn't come until two minutes before the bell. I was about to say a cleansing charm when he motioned for me to put my hand in my mouth. I hurried to clean my hand up as Elm finally stopped talking and everyone began packing up. 

I looked down at my paper, a little angry. Gary had copied down all the notes but I was too busy with his cock in my hand- my writing hand, to write anything down. I grabbed his journal and took it with me as I left for my next class, Gary laughing behind me as we walked. 

"Where are you going next?" Gary asked. "And can we see each other during lunch or so?" 

"I have Herbology-" I said, moving towards the stairs. "And no, well, I don't know? Are you actually going to take me on a date-" Gary's laugh cut me off. 

"Oh come on, we both know you aren't that type of boy. If anything you're more comfortable on you knees, you freak out on a normal basis of there isn't something in your hands already." Gary shook his head. 

It hurt, the way he assumed that about me. There would have been a time where I was actually really happy that a guy like Gary had asked me out. But his glamour faded with his attitude. 

"Then no." I said, turning away to make my way down the stairs to my next class. 

"Lunch it is." Gary yelled and people looked between us as I ran down the stairs.

* * *

I sat on the stool, waiting as the other students filed in. I waved as some waved at me, I watched as Birch walked in, toting small bags with him.

"Hello class! Welcome back!" Professor Birch said, grinning wide as he set down a large bag on the desk. I jumped quietly when a heavy bag was dropped next to me. 

I looked over to see Paul adjust himself on the stool. I nodded at him quietly as Birch placed pots in front of us. "Well then, an even class this year. Good, now that you've paired yourself up- get to know each other, don't like each other? Too bad. You're going to be raising fanged geraniums together." I looked over at Paul who shrugged as Birch came up to the front again. 

I watched as he pulled out a rather snippy plant, "This is Shelia- I planted her just before school started. Now, Shelia's species likes sunlight- but not too much. And it also likes damp places." He rubbed her head affectionately as he poured a little water on her. "Each of you pair is going to take your pot- a shovel and a seed and you are going to go around the school and find a good place to put your own little Shelia. Now, don't put two so close or else they'll fight later on." He put his hands on his hips as he motioned to the door. 

"Take good care of your plants, this is a partnership and will count for most of your grades. After you can go to your common rooms and wait for lunch." 

I slid off the stool as Paul followed with the pot. 

* * *

"So, fanged geraniums are pretty cool huh?" I asked, trying to make small talk as Paul and I walked around the castle looking for the best place. 

"They bite, they're poisonous." Paul said after awhile. 

"That's also true." I said, "Hey what about there?" I pointed to a side of the castle, bare and in position of direct light.

Paul nodded quietly as we walked towards the brick wall. We kneeled and I began digging a hole, watching as Paul placed the pot in the hole and helped fill the pot before he put in the seed and covered the rest of the pot. 

"What should we name it?" I looked over at him. Paul shrugged. 

"Hm, well, since this will be a big part of this year let's name it Nemeton." He suggested as he stood and pulled his bag over his shoulder. 

"I like Nemeton.. After the sacred Druid tree?" 

"The centre of their world." Paul nodded. 

I stood and pulled my bag back on as we began walking back around. Watching as our other classmates ran around, searching for a spot.

* * *

Paul and I sat on the main stairs, waiting for the other students to be released for lunch. 

It was a peaceful quiet, Paul wasn't much of a speaker- and he came off as rough but he was nice when he wanted to be. And it was with me a lot of the times, not because he wanted to get his balls drained like most of the boys, I think he really liked my company.. 

"So um.." I looked up as Paul looked away, his pale cheeks flushing with scarlet. I caught movement behind him and I looked up to see Gary standing there watching us. "I was wondering.." I looked back at Paul as he turned his face back to mine. "Would you maybe want to go out with me?" 

I stood as the bells rang, Gary's eyebrows raising as they both waited for my answers "I.. Can I have a few days to think it over?" I asked. 

"Of course, no rush." Paul said, nodding as he stood and walked down the stairs as the crowd appeared from the doors.

* * *

I gasped as Gary pushed me against the door. "Come on Ashy-boy, you aren't really thinking about dating him of all people are you?" He nipped at my neck, his knee coming up between my thighs- pushing them apart. "And leave me?" 

I clung to him as he bit down gently as he ground his hips against mine. I pushed him away, "I don't know. But don't turn this on me, Paul's a nice guy." 

Gary scoffed, "Nice? When has he ever been nice? Come on Ash- you don't really want him." His fingers pulled at the hem of my sweater. "Why have him, when you can have me all to yourself?" 

I wanted to push him away, but I could feel his arousal, hear his breathing turn into near panting. His fingers tugged up the hem of my shirt, sliding the flat of his palm over my stomach- his lips inches away from mine. "Please- just for me?" He breathed. 

I looked at him, his eyes lidded in arousal, his cheeks flushed pink- his hard on pressing against my own. I bit down on my lip as he licked his, waiting as he ran a finger over my stomach. I nodded and he grinned, slotting his lips against mine. 

I moaned quietly as he pulled off my sweater and then I helped him pull open the buttons on my shirt as he pulled down the zipper of my pants, kneeling before me as he hiked them down around my knees.  I had to cover my mouth when he began lapping at the head, before pulling me into his mouth. Wet heat engulfing me. 

I cried out as he moaned, moving his head faster as he hummed, pressing his tongue against the vein on the underside. I gasped as his hand came up between my thighs and within minutes I found myself pressed against the doorway, Gary probing from behind. 

"Ready?" He asked, rubbing himself against me. 

"Ready." I said, before a large thunk came from the other side of the door. 

"Ash! Come on- Professer Radcliffe is coming this way!" Chili's voice came through the door and I bent over and hurried to pull up my pants while Gary groaned behind me. 

"Next time." I said, opening your door enough to slip out and walk back to the dining hall with Chili.

* * *

I sat down and began eating, shifting in my seat as Gary sat down at his own table. I watched him make small talk with Clemont and Tracey, occasionally glancing over at me. 

I looked down again piling as much food as I could onto my plate. 

* * *

"Where are you going next?" I looked up to see Paul standing there, the tall sixth year looked around as everyone filed out. 

"DADA." I said, pulling my bag over my shoulder. 

"I'm heading that way- I'll walk you." He said, giving Gary a confused look as Gary grinned and shrugged and walked away.

"Okay." I said, smiling at him as we began walking towards the stairs. 

* * *

A few classes later I found myself sitting on Brandon's desk as he laid his head in my lap. 

"How has your day been so far?" I asked as he groaned. 

"I didn't expect so many first years- some of the non-wizard born are struggling a bit, not too much. And the ones raised in a magical family already know how to fly- so, I'm starting with the basics anyway." I nodded as I ran my hand through his hair. "What about you? How's your first day as a fifth year?" Brandon sat up and rubbed his face. 

"It's going good so far," I shrugged. "I'm raising a fanged geranium with Paul Weiss- Elm as always is stuttering. The usual, it's okay." I said as I shifted. 

Brandon nodded, "Good. Stay on track this year." He put his head back down, his hair slipped through my fingers and it made me laugh. 

Brandon was notorious for being a 'stern' teacher, or people just didn't like him because of how he came off. Gary had called him an asshole right to his face. But here he was, a gentle man, nodding off to the feeling of someone running their hand through his hair. 

"We should go." I said, "Dinner will be ending soon." He nodded as he lifted his head and fixed his hair.

"You first." He stood and waited for me to leave before following after.

* * *

I collapsed onto my bed, stretching out on my sheets as Thierry pulled his blinds closed.

 


End file.
